Pinocchio: The Fate of Evil
by TheTexasPowerhouse
Summary: With so many loose ends for the movie's villains, we discover, in three short chapters, what happens to the greedy, sinister bad boys of 'Pinocchio' after the events of the movie.


**Pinocchio**

 **The Fate of Evil**

Short Stories by

TexasPowerhouse

Inspired by the film "Pinocchio" by

Walt Disney Pictures

Based on the characters in the novel "Pinocchio" by

Carlo Collodi

 **Preface**

As a child, I have immensely enjoyed the spectacle of the film and the joy of reading the book. However, when I saw the film again as an adult, I noticed one thing that really got my attention. NONE of the antagonists, EXCEPT Monstro the Whale, got what they deserved. That is why I have written these three short stories. As with great stories of good vs. evil, expect big climaxes with some action. I hope you enjoy it!

The three chapters are as follows:

Chapter 1: Stromboli – After Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket flee with the help of the Blue Fairy, Stromboli vents over the loss of his 'little wooden gold mine'. Little did he suspect what was coming up for his next 'big act'.

Chapter 2: Honest John and Gideon – The sly fox and his mute fall guy have just finished rounding up the 'stupid little boys' for the Coachman. They bask in their big pay check, completely unaware of the wrath of an angry parent.

Chapter 3: The Coachman – About a month after Pinocchio and Lampwick have made their mark, the sinister man of Pleasure Island keeps his evil business going like a fountain of gold. But when one of his minions gets a wake-up call, the Coachman quickly finds himself on the short end of the business stick.

 **Chapter 1: Stromboli**

 _[Late one afternoon, we see the town of Matera alive and well. With markets bustling with families and children at play, the streets are filled with joy on this warm sunny day.]_

 _[Just outside of town, we see a train of two mules pulling two wagons with the puppet-master Stromboli at the reigns. The train pulls into an open field of grass, populated only by a few lamp posts. It's apparent that this field is occasionally used as a free speech or performance venue.]_

 _[We see Stromboli tame the mules, and hops off his driver's seat. He goes to the back of the train, stretching his legs, as he talks.]_

 **Stromboli:** Ah, Matera. The most beautiful grass, the bluest skies, and the richest of peoples. Heh, heh, heh. Oh, Pinocchio! Pino—

 _[Stromboli is stopped when he sees the back door of his train open. He quickly proceeds inside, looking for the spirited marionette.]_

 **Stromboli:** Wha-? Who dares to enter my home? _Ladro!_ Show yourself or I will-

 _[From outside, we hear Stromboli gasp followed by random rummaging around in the wagon. Stromboli becomes increasingly frustrated and mad as he continues searching.]_

 **Stromboli:** Pinocchio? PINOCCHIO! SHOW YOURSELF! _Mostrati o ti uccido1! Mostrati2!_ _Pinocchio,_ _Vieni qui adesso!3_

 _[Stromboli, very angry, storms out of the wagon. He dearches all around and under the wagon train while fuming angrily.]_

 **Stromboli:** _Sei un idiota_ _ragazzo_ _!_ _Vi_ _tagliare_ _e farvi_ _mettere sul mio_ _camino_ _stasera!4_ _Vieni qui adesso! Pinocchio! PINOCCHIO!_

 _[Stromboli stops on the right front side of the wagon train. Still venting in frustration, Stromboli slowly comes to terms that his little wooden gold mine has vanished for good. He screams as he kicks the wagon wheel in anger.]_

 **Stromboli:** _Maledizioni_ _!5_

 _[The kick startles the mules. The mules buck wildly, kicking the wagon train.]_

 _[Inside the first wagon in the train, we see a lantern hanging from the roof of the wagon, faintly lit. Suddenly, the mules legs kick through, knocking the lantern off of its post. The lantern falls and shatters, starting a cnsiderable fire.]_

 _[Outside, the mules, still bucking, break their rigging off from the wagon. Once free, they run off into the fields. Stromboli, seeing his mules running, gives chase after them.]_

 **Stromboli:** Hey! Camilla! Rolleta! _Stop!_ _Torna qui!_ _Stop,_ _voi_ _muli_ _stupidi_ _!6_

 _[The mules blaze on, leaving Stromboli and the smoking wagon in the dust. Stromboli, panting and grunting in exhaustion, stops to catch his breath.]_

 **Stromboli:** _Torna qui_ _ora_ _!_ _Camilla_ _!_ _Rolleta_ _!_ _Ritorno!7 Muli_ _stupidi!_

 _[Suddenly, the first wagon, once smoking, quickly becomes engulfed in flames.]_

 _[Stromboli, still panting, hears some crackling behind him. He slowly turns around. Just when Stromboli gasps in shock and horror, the second wagon in the train catches fire. Stromboli screams in terror.]_

 **Stromboli:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO, NO, NO! _La mia casa!_ _Il mio_ _prezioso_ _a casa!_ _La mia vita!_ _Le mie_ _marionette_ _!_ _MIO_ _ORO_ _!8_ NOOOOO!

 _[From above, we see Stromboli running into the town, screaming for help and water. The camera zooms away as Stromboli's screaming dies down.]_

 **Stromboli:** _Aiuto!_ _Aiutami!_ _Fuoco_ _!_ _C'è_ _il fuoco_ _!_ _Ho bisogno di acqua!_ _Acqua_ _!_ _Chiunque con_ _acqua_ _!_ _Mi aiuti per favore!9_

 _[The screams fade away and the image fades to black.]_

 **The End of Chapter 1**

 **Chapter 2: Honest John and Gideon**

 _[It's the night that Pinocchio and Lampwick go to Pleasure Island. In Gepetto's hometown, Collodi one would think, we hear cheerful laughs and cheers from the voice of "Honest" John Worthington Foulfellow.]_

 _[In a dark alley, we see John and his partner, "Kitty" Gideon, smiling happily at the big bag of gold coins that John is holding. John happily explains their plans in the near future.]_

 **John:** Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Ah, Kitty! All of our hard work paid off. The Coachman paid us the hefty sum that he had promised, with a bit extra for that really naughty boy Candlewick, or whatever his name was.

 _[From another part of the alleyway, a good distance away from John and Gideon, we see a shadow of a man in ragged clothes scurry away quietly. We see John and Gideon still smiling at their ticket to the good life.]_

 **John:** At any rate, we're set for a nice long time, Kitty.

 _[The camera shows Kitty smiling with his eyes closed as he keeps pace with John.]_

 **John:** Ah, I can smell it now. Finely-roasted chicken breasts smothered in dressing, lemon juice, and herbs...with a side of seasoned tuna, and real milk from real cows. Mmmmmm-mmm! With a touch of lemon-mousse cake for dessert!

 _[Suddenly, a man's hand grabs Kitty at the throat and pulls his swiftly away. John, still in his dreamland, doesn't notice and keeps on dreaming on the happy life.]_

 **John:** Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, Kitty! We can have that and many more feasts in our new home. A beautiful villa in the center of town, laced with strong fences of elegant design, and several living rooms for our many moments of entertainment! Oh, hoo, hoo! I'm getting all excited just thinking about that! Eh, what say you, Kitty?

 _[John looks around, and quickly realizes that Kitty is gone, and that he's all alone in the dark alley. John is not comfortable with the situation. He calls for his friend while standing his ground.]_

 **John:** Huh? Kitty! KITTY! Where are you, my friend?! Kitty, if you don't get back here soon, you're going to miss out!

 _[The camera catches a close-up shot of John, still looking around, waiting for his friend to respond. After a moment, John makes a decision.]_

 **John:** Very well, Kitty. More for me!

 _[Suddenly, John yelps at the sight of a man, Matchman. Matchman is a physically imposing middle-aged man wearing ragged clothing, including a worn-down top hat. Matchman also has a club in his hand, currently in a down, non-threatining way.]_

 **John:** YIII-! Oh! Oh, sir! You startled me!

 **Matchman:** Yeah, uh, sorry about the scare. Uh, I couldn't help but hear you, uh, talking to your friend about your, uh, recent score.

 **John:** Oh, ya-What's it to you, my fine sir?

 **Matchman:** You, uh, mention some kid named, uh, Lampwick?

 _[The name puzzles John initially, but then it hits John in realization.]_

 **John:** Lampwi—Oh, yeah! Yeah, that's the boy's name-

 _[Suddenly, BOOM! Matchman whacks John on the head with his club, sending John to the ground. Matchman quickly grabs the dazed John by the throat TIGHTLY and brings his face right into John's.]_

 **Matchman:** Lampwick was MY SON! He was MY BOY to beat up!

 _[Matchman, still clutching John's throat with his left hand, uses his club in his right hand to direct John's attention to the scene behind him where Kitty is knocked unconsious on the ground near several trash bins. Kitty also has a couple lumps on his head, from the Matchman's club.]_

 **Matchman:** Now, tell me where you took my son, or you'll end up worse that your quiet friend over there!

 _[John gasps in fear at the sight of his beaten partner. Matchman shakes John for his attention.]_

 **Matchman:** WHERE IS HE?!

 **John:** _(gagging, choking)_ He-He's-on-Pleasure Island!

 _[Matchman gasps at the horrible news.]_

 **Matchman:** How did he get there?! NO LIES!

 **John:** _(choking)_ The Coach-The Coachman! His stagecoach!

 _[Matchman, knowing that's not the whole story, shakes John for more.]_

 **Matchman:** Pleasure Island is an island, as it is implyed! A stage couldn't swim the sea! What kind of boat?!

 **John:** _(choking)_ Oh, I-I don't-

 **Matchman:** TAKE A GUESS! YOU KNOW THE COACHMAN!

 **John:** _(choking)_ Uh—Uh-Paddle-paddleboat! Steam Paddleboat!

 _[Matchman looks deep into John's face.]_

 _[We see a close-up of John's face, teary-eyed and turning slightly blue.]_

 _[Matchman buys into the gold-digger's story.]_

 **Matchman:** Thanks.

 _[Suddenly, Matchman clubs John hard, then with a mighty heave, throws John to the area where Kitty is still lying unconscious. John lands hard with a THUD on the ground next to Kitty, unconscious.]_

 _[In the shadows, we see Matchman walking away from the scene. He stops when he sees the hefty bag of gold that John had. Matchman picks it up, looks inside quickly, and gasps at his luck. Making sure no one else is around, he starts to leave, but stops briefly and looks back at Kitty and John. Matchman pulls out two gold coins and tosses them in Kitty and John's direction. The coins roll over the brick alley way and rest near Kitty and John.]_

 **Matchman:** Thanks again.

 _[Matchman takes his loot and runs off into the alley way. The camera fades to black.]_

 **Chapter 3: The Coachman and the Curse of Pleasure Island**

 _[About 39 days after Lampwick and Pinocchio arrived on Pleasure Island, we see Pleasure Island on a crystal clear, moon-lit night. The water sparkles under the moonlight.]_

 _[On Pleasure Island, we see the place all ripped apart and torn-up like it usually is after the bad boys make their mark and get trapped by the curse. We see several of the black-cloaked minions surveying the terrain of the fairgrounds and cleaning the place up. Some minions are picking up and tossing scraps that once looked interesting as they clean up.]_

 _[At the loading platform, the steam paddleboat is almost filled up with crates of braying donkeys. The minions are finishing the loading and harnessing as the Coachman, in his place on the bridge of the ship, supervises and admires his huge golden ticket.]_

 _[We see two minions placing a crate of donkeys up on top of another. One of the minions is quick to get out of the way of another pair bringing another crate, but the other minion didn't pay attention. When this minion, Martin, turns away from the crate he brought, BOOM! Martin slams his head against the incoming crate.]_

 _[We see Martin fall to the floor of the deck and land hard on the deck. Suddenly, FLASH! We see a brief image of a golden field of wheat and a lovely woman and little girl running towards the camera. FLASH! Martin, still on the deck, sharply opens his eyes and looks up and about as two minions raise him back to his feet. We hear the Coachman barking orders to the minions.]_

 **Coachman:** WATCH IT, YOU BLOAKER! Do you NOT want to get paid?! You there, get 'em up on the deck. He probably needs to sit this run out to get his head back on straight. Heh, heh, heh, heh.

 _[The two minions help Martin, visibly shaking in nervousness, back to the loading area. On the loading area is a small group of minions, about 7 of them, including Martin. The two minions who helped Martin back retreat to the boat, help remove the gangplank, and close the gates to the steamboat. Coachman barks a few more orders as the steamboat starts chugging away.]_

 **Coachman:** Now then, we'll be back in exactly two weeks with a new load of jack-asses. Heh. Make sure that the Island is ready for them, or there will be whippens for all of ya!

 _[The Coachman laughs evilly as he pilots the chugging steamboat out towards the exit.]_

 _[The minions, seeing that Coachman has gone with his load, start leaving to carry out the orders. Martin, still shaking at the shock he has received, can't move much. A minion returns to take Martin by the arm and pulls him slowly to the fairground. Fade to black.]_

 _[Still in black, we hear a moderately-deep male voice talking, nervously. It's the voice of Martin.]_

 **Martin:** I am Martin. I am a minion to a very evil being. I have no idea how I got here on the forsaken island, but I want to get out.

 _[Suddenly, we see Martin digging up trash, remaining quiet. He sees two minions, one holding a trash bag while the other uses a wide shovel to haul the trash into the trash bag. Martin continues digging the trash towards the minions as he narrates.]_

 **Martin:** These other minions...I don't think they have a memory of their past lives. I do. That bump on my head awoke me from the terrible nightmare that I have had for...maybe seven years...maybe longer.

 _[We see another image of Martin with another minion restoring and cleaning the Pool Hall. Martin continues narrating.]_

 **Martin:** Unfortunately, I'm still living that nightmare and I don't know how to leave it.

 _[Martin is seen tossing some hefty trash bags off of the island into the sea. Martin continues to narrate as he finishes tossing the bags and pauses to reflect on his past._

 **Martin:** I can swim, but I am not strong enough to make it back to the mainland. All I want to do is go back to my wife and child. Oh, Francesca and Claudia, how I miss your beautiful faces. Nothing would make me happier than to hold both of you in my arms once again.

 _[We see a close up of Martin's face area, still clocked. Through the eye area, we see a twinkle in his eyes, hinting tears as he narrates.]_

 **Martin:** But, I am stuck on this forsaken island where children are brought to become cursed asses and eternal slaves. I'm sorry. If only there was a way out...

 _[Martin walks along a cliff of the island, dragging his hand over it. He pauses as he feels something unnatural in the rock. Martin looks at what his hands felt. He sees carved into the rock italian words. He starts reading, but has to brush off the grass, weeds and dirt to read it. He reads it, and his eyes widen with excitement. He runs off back to the island fairgrounds. Image goes black.]_

 _[It is the night of the Coachman's return. We see that Pleasure Island has been restored to it's insidious glory. Tobacco Row is ready, the Rough House is cleaned up with the tough-boy animatronic running properly,and the Model Home is clean, prestine and ready for the destruction. The fairgrounds are cleared of any human life.]_

 _[On the northern cliff of the island, we see the starts twinkling in the sky, including the big star that contains the spirit of the Blue Fairy. We also see Martin on one knee, talking softly and indistinct in prayer.]_

 _[From in front of Martin, he concludes his prayer. His eyes open sharply as he slowly rises to his feet. The camera stays on his feet the entire time. Martin realizes he is still cloaked, and sheds off his head cloak, revealing himself to be a Caucasion man in his early 30's. His facial hair has grown a great bit and his head hair is pretty long. Martin sheds the torso part of his cloak, revealing himself to be well built and in great physical shape. Martin retains the lower part of his clothing, which is still binded to his body by the rope around his waist. Martin also removes his footwear. Seeing that he is satisfied with his clothing, Martin walks towards the edge of the Northern cliff.]_

 _[From above, Martin looks down in the water. Some waves crash into the island down below. Martin is seen scanning the water. We hear him narrate as he scans the water.]_

 **Martin:** "The Curse of the Isle is not hard to find/

Look off the Northern side, not to mind/

A glow of green will light your way/

Or mares and ass will rule the day"

 _[Martin stops as he sees something. From above, we see a faint glowing green light emitting from below the water. Martin smiles at the sight of the legendary glow. We hear a steam whistle off in the distance. Martin doesn't have to guess that sound as he talks from his mouth for the first time that we have seen.]_

 **Martin:** They're coming.

 _[Martin goes back to where his cloak was, and starts digging around. Martin finds a daggar, and stands back up. He clutches the knife in his mouth, then starts running to the edge of the cliff.]_

 _[From a distance away, we see Martin jumping and performing a Pocahontas-esque dive off of the cliff.]_

 _[From below the water surface, we see Martin splashing through the surface and recovers himself. He looks around and sees the green glow. Martin swims with the breast-stroke towards the light, daggar still in his mouth.]_

 _[At the dock, the gates to Pleasure Island open up, and the little boys cheer and scream as they run out and have their fun. We see the Coachman smiling and rubbing his hands together as the kids run by.]_

 _[Underwater, we see Martin swimming in a tunnel getting closer to the light.]_

 _[From another angle underwater, we see Martin reaching a vast open underwater cave with a water surface where above it the green glow is coming from. Martin swims for the surface.]_

 _[From above the water, we see Martin breaking the surface and taking a BIG gasp of air as he takes the daggar from his mouth. He is in a big cave with about 7 feet of headroom and has an area of about half an American football field. While gasping and recovering from the swim, Martin looks towards the glowing area.]_

 _[From Martin's angle, we see a glowing emerald resting on a pillar of stone on a patch of the cave ground.]_

 _[Martin smiles, replaces the daggar in his mouth and swims towards the emerald. As he approaches the ground level of the cave, Martin gets to his feet and stands up. He leaves the water, staring at the emerald. All of this is done by the time Martin stops narrating.]_

 **Martin:** "Using a blade of purity, but not from the earth/

Strike the emerald true with all of your worth/

Only then the curse you need not to find/

For it will leave the Isle and to all it had bind"

 _[Martin takes the daggar in his right hand as he approaches the emerald to within striking distance.]_

 _[On the fairgrounds, we see the boys on Tobacco Row taking whatever cigars and cigarettes they can get their hands on.]_

 _[In the green-lit cave, Martin's right hand gets a good feel of the daggar.]_

 _[In the Model Home, the boys continue their random acts of vandalism.]_

 _[In the green-lit cave in slow-motion, we see Martin thrusting his daggar towards the heart of the emerald.]_

 _[In the Rough House, we see a lot of boys fighting each other senselessly while a few are laughing at the ridiculous scene while smoking cigars.]_

 _[In normal time, Martin's dagger stabs the very heart of the emerald, shattering it into a million pieces. Some pieces get close to Martin, who has to shield his eyes with his left forearm. We see a couple pieces cut Martin's cheek slightly.]_

 _[On the mainland, we see the Coachman's stagecoach accompanied by the team of 6 donkeys. The donkeys are quiet. Suddenly, a whisk of magic surrounds them, and the donkeys transform back into the boys that they were before. The boys, being accustomed to the life they had been suckered to, don't wake up until they all hit the ground thanks to their tired and weak arms. Since the Coachman stripped them of their clothes, they are still naked. The boys moan in pain as they slowly and cautiously rise up to their feet. Their eyes quickly widen when they realize that they've returned to human form AND that they are all naked. They all scream in embarrasment as they run for cover.]_

 _[In a salt mine area, we see 16 donkeys tied up to a rope train. Suddenly, a whisk of magic transform the donkeys back into the boys they were before. One of the boys among the pack is Lampwick. The boys slowly fall to the ground, moaning. Then, the boys start screaming upon the realization of their naked truths.]_

 _[At a circus somewhere in Italy, a pack of 8 donkeys are put away in a pen. Suddenly, a whisk of magic transform the donkeys back into the boys they were before. Because of the hay pen that they are in, the boys fall onto the hay and gently readjust their bodies to the curled-up position for sleeping. Just then, a horse nearby wakes up softly. It looks over to the pen where the boys are.]_

 _[The horses eyes open wide in shock.]_

 _[From outside the animal barn at the circus, we hear the horse whynning loudly and continuously. That is quickly followed by the boys waking up and screaming in shock. Soon, ALL of the animals in the pen are roaring, cawing, and shrieking in shock.]_

 _[From outside the island on the ocean, we see Martin rise from the surface after swimming from the cave. In the waves and currents, Martin catches his breath and realizes something as he takes the dagger from his mouth.]_

 **Martin:** The pier.

 _[Martin nods to himself in determination, takes the dagger in his mouth and starts swimming around the island, fighting the choppy waves of the sea.]_

 _[In the fairgrounds area,we hear the sounds of carnival music and boys at play, along with occasional sounds of breaking glass and other destructive noises. We see two minions standing by a wooden gate with a door. It leads to an open hole, a cave tunnel, which takes the donkeys to the area where the boys are separated from the donkeys before being loaded onto the boat for sales. The camera zooms out to find the Coachman, looking around impatiently. He doesn't usually see this going on for this length of time.]_

 **Coachman:** C'mon, you stupid bloaks. Make jack-asses of yourselves, already.

 _[Just then, the Coachman sees a little boy, cigar in hand, approaching the Coachman.]_

 **Boy:** Hey! Hey, there's no more stogies in the Tobacco Road thing. You said their would be enough for everyone, but my friends never got one. Where's the rest-

 **Coachman:** We'll see if there's anymore for your friends. Now get a move on!

 **Boy:** Also, the fancy home is almost-

 _[The Coachman almost loses his temper as we see his eyebrows almost become horns of their own.]_

 **Coachman:** GET OUTTA HERE! NOW!

 _[The Boy is taken back by the Coachman, but raises his hands in an effort to calm the Coachman down. The boy also backs off and runs off to join his friends.]_

 _[The Coahman's face calms down as he takes a deep breath. He snaps his fingers and a minion quickly approaches.]_

 **Coachman:** C'm here, bloaker. Go into the jewel cave and see if it's okay.

 _[The minion nods his head and runs off.]_

 _[We see the minion run from the fairgrounds and past the open Main Gate. He runs off to the right past the gate.]_

 _[The area on the other side of the gate is pretty dark. The steamboat creaks as it rises with the tide in its spot at the pier. The minion runs away from the gate to a dark corner of the area.]_

 _[We see Martin softly lifting himself up onto the pier, softly panting and his dagger in his right hand. He hears rocks moving, which causes him to look up.]_

 _[Martin sees the minion, grunting and trying to move a big boulder. The little rocks surrounding it are falling off as the minion tries to move the heavy boulder.]_

 _[Martin, hiding the daggar behind his back, approaches the minion quietly and with extreme caution.]_

 **Martin:** Uh, you there.

 _[The minion instinctly turned around, arms raised and hands clutched in fists.]_

 **Minion:** Who goes the-?

 _[The minion stops as he sees Martin, still donning the lower half of the minion's cloak. The minion, seeing that he's one of them, tries to coax Martin into helping him.]_

 **Minion:** Oh, a friend. Hey, can you help me move this heavy rock?

 **Martin:** For what reason?

 **Minion:** The boss wanted me to. He wanted me to check on the jewel.

 _[Martin's eyes widen, knowing that it could be the jewel he just destroyed.]_

 **Martin:** Oh, uh, yeah. If it makes the boss happy.

 _[The minion sighs in relief and goes back to the boulder.]_

 _[Martin, seeing that the minion has gone back to work, slowly places his daggar behind a small rock. Martin picks up another small rock and goes to the minion.]_

 **Martin:** So, uh, this jewel. Is there something special about it?

 **Minion:** _(grunting)_ Oh, yes. It's the most important jewel of our lives.

 _[By this point, Martin is right behind the minion, with his right hand behind his back, holding the rock.]_

 **Martin:** Really? Hmm...is it the cursed jewel?

 _[The minion gasps, and stops trying to move the boulder. He turns sharply to Martin.]_

 **Minion:** How did you kn-?

 _[Martin sharply CRUSHES the rock into the minion's head, sending the minion down unconscious. Martin sighs in regret.]_

 **Martin:** I am sorry.

 _[Martin looks around, and on the other side, we see a wooden club among a collection of rigging and ropes.]_

 _[On the fairgrounds, the Coachman's foot is tapping, hastily. We pan up to see that the Coachman is irritated and slightly afraid.]_

 _[We see two other boys, empty mugs in their hands, approach the Coachman.]_

 **Boy2:** Hey, the ales are all gone.

 _[The Coachman, easily infuriated, goes off on the boys.]_

 **Coachman:** WHY AREN'T YOU JACK-ASSES YET?!

 **Boy3:** What?! You want us to be jack-asses?

 **Coachman:** YEEESS! YOU ARE BEHAVING SO WELL, YOU SHOULD BE JACK-ASSES NOW! 

_[The boys think for a moment, look at each other, and start laughing.]_

 _[The Coachman's face goes from full fury to quick sober; he realizes that not one of them are braying like he expected at this time. In shock, the Coachman runs past the Main Gate, hastily.]_

 _[On the other side of the Main Gate, the Coachman runs towards the boulder, but yelps as he trips and falls hard to the ground.]_

 **Coachman:** YEAAH! 

_[The Coachman looks at where he tripped and sees the body of the minion that Martin rendered unconscious. Suddenly, a quick shadow flashes in front of Coachman and punches him hard in the face. The Coachman consoles his face with his right hand.]_

 **Coachman:** OOOOHH!

 _[We see the shadow quickly swipe the whip away from the Coachman's suit, just before the Coachman's left hand searches for it.]_

 _[Suddenly, the Coachman is forced square on his back and a dagger is drawn to his throat. The voice of Martin speaks, silencing and stilling the Coachman.]_

 **Martin:** Be still!

 _[The Coachman looks up and sees the angry face of Martin staring lasers into him and clutching his suit tightly.]_

 **Coachman:** You! Traitor!

 _[Martin tightens his grip on Coachman's suit.]_

 **Martin:** Silence, you monster! You've done this evil for years! YEARS! And after all of your doing, you still find pleasure in it!

 _[The Coachman chuckles evilly.]_

 **Coachman:** When you make as much money as I do, it's hard to not find delight in teaching stupid little boys a lesson. And when you look in their eyes, while they bray and cry, you smile and wonder 'how can this get any easier?'

 **Martin:** You schemes and business are over. _I_ destroyed the cursed jewel of the Island.

 _[The Coachman's evil smile goes away and total shock runs over his face.]_

 **Coachman:** Wha-? How-? The cave door-? It-?

 **Martin:** I found ancient writing just shy of the northern cliff. It told me where it was. I destroyed it with the very daggar I have at your throat. Coachman, you are done!

 _[The Coachman's face goes to content fury, realizing that he is defeated and that his whip is nowhere to be found on him.]_

 **Coachman:** You may kill me here, but you'll never get off of this island. I remember the day I found you. You were so pathetic and naive, a normal family man looking for a quick score to settle some debts at home. You and all of the others bloakers are all alike. Cursed to wonder this isle and the rest of the world without purpose...if you kill me. But, if you let me live, I can undo the curse upon all of the others. So, what's it going to be? Kill me and risk your life saving the lives of all the boys...or let me live and make this all right?

 _[Martin, full of pumping rage, hesitates for a moment, but then, we hear the minion behind them regain consciousness. The minion rises up and starts asking for help. Martin keeps his grip and daggar close to the Coachman. Martin keeps his eyes on Coachman as he yells to the minion behind him.]_

 **Martin:** Hey, what's you name, good sir?

 **Minion:** Uh, Santino. Oh, wait. This is not Collidi.

 _[Martin smiles.]_

 _[We see the Coachman's eyes go to total fear.]_

 **Martin:** That's our way out...a whack on the head.

 _[The Coachman takes a furious breath in, and starts to scream in rage.]_

 **Coachman:** rrrrRRREEA-

 _[Suddenly, Santino turns around towards Martin and Coachman as we hear a thrusting sound accompanied by a flesh-breaking sound. Santino quickly becomes shocked and horrified at what he sees._

 _[We see Martin's face, wily-eyed and dead focused, as he gasps softly at what he did. His eyes twitch slightly.]_

 _[We see the Coachman's right eye in total shock. We slowly see his entire eye and face slowly relax as if life is leaving his face. His eye lid creeps down to almost covering his eye and just stops just before closing. The camera zooms up slowly to reveal that Martin's daggar has been thrust into the throat of the Coachman. The Coachman lies still, dead.]_

 _[From where Santino is, we see Martin slowly rising from where he was. He slowly turns to Santino, who is still in shock. Santino realizes who the fallen man was.]_

 **Santino:** You-did you-?

 _[Martin approaches Santino assuradly. Santino is a bit hesitant, but becomes consoled at what Martin says.]_

 **Martin:** I had to. He was an evil monster, and had to be dealt with. Look, I have regained my memory, and apparantly, you have, too. We need to get all of the other workers their memories back. Take your cloak off.

 _[Santino starts removing the top part of his cloak, revealing himself to be a Afro-Italian man of about 40.]_

 **Santino:** But how?

 _[Martin hands a fist-sized rock to Santino.]_

 **Martin:** Use a rock, about the size of your hand, and hit them directly on the head. That's what woke us both up. If all of the workers are the same type of people, then we should have no problem knocking them awake. After we do that, we have to get all of these boys back to the mainland.

 _[Santino looks to the fairgrounds, seeing all of the boys having a rowdy, mischevious time. Santino breathes deep.]_

 **Santino:** It won't be easy. These boys love to be bad.

 _[Martin starts leading Santino to the Main Gate.]_

 **Martin:** I know. That's why we need to free the workers first. With you and I uncloaked, we should be able to draw the workers out quickly. Do NOT let the workers get you. Get them first.

 **Santino:** I understand.

 _[On the fairground side of the Main Gate, two minions see Martin and Santino. Thinking they are traitors, the two minions start running towards Martin and Santino. Seeing this, Martin points Santino in their direction. Martin seems confident, but Santino seems nervous.]_

 _[The minions, hands ready to grab, charge Martin and Santino.]_

 _[Martin twirls around and whacks one minion down as he almost lets it pass. Santino tries for a direct front hit on his minion, but the minion blocks it and tries to take Santino down to the ground. Martin, realizing this, quickly knocks the minion down. Santino catches his breath.]_

 **Santino:** Sorry, I was never the type who likes to fight.

 **Martin:** It's okay. That's two. If my memory serves me-oh, wait.

 _[Martin sees another minion approack from the opposite direction. Martin is quick to react. The minion runs up. Martin trips him down to the ground and hits the minion's hear hard with a rock, rendering unconscious.]_

 **Martin:** If my memory serves me correctly, there should be three others.

 _[Santino looks towards the fairgrounds. What he sees makes his eyes go wide in fear.]_

 **Santino:** They're there.

 _[Martin looks where Santino is looking, and nods his head.]_

 **Martin:** Indeed.

 _[We see three minions, of three different heights, charging from the fairgrounds.]_

 _[Martin and Santino mentally prepare for a battle. Martin talks into Santino's ear.]_

 **Martin:** Santino, run.

 _[Santino is confused.]_

 **Santino:** What?

 **Martin:** Run. See if one chases you.

 _[Santino, still unsure, runs off.]_

 _[One of the minions chases after Santino. The other two continue to Martin.]_

 _[Martin brushes off his luck and engages towards the minions.]_

 _[The short minion on the right throws a punch, but Martin just dodges it and pushes him to the ground as he simultaneously punches the gut of the big minion on his left with his left arm and strikes the big minion's head with the rock in his right hand.]_

 _[Dazed, the big minion collapses to the ground.]_

 _[Martin goes back to the small minion, who rises from the ground with his fists ready.]_

 **Martin:** Don't make this hard for you.

 _[The short minion charges Martin, fists flying. Martin counters with his forearms, trying to prevent his stone from causing any unnecessary damage.]_

 _[The short minion seems to be slightly growling that his fists aren't doing anything against Martin.]_

 _[Martin, anticipating the minion's fighting pattern, uses his left hand to grab the fist of the minion and gives it a good twist.]_

 _[The short minion screams in pain as he crouches down, giving into the pain.]_

 **Minion2:** AIIIIEE! AY-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI! AYYYYE! YI-YI-YI! AAAAHHH!

 _[Martin, seeing that the minion's head is exposed freely, takes the stone in his right hand, and whacks the minion in the head, silencing his screaming. The minion falls to the ground.]_

 _[Martin sighs in relief.]_

 _[Santino, running and panting, is cutting through the crowd of frustrated boys in evading the remaining minion.]_

 _[Martin, looking around, spots Martin and the last minion running through the crowd. Martin darts in their direction.]_

 _[As Martin runs towards them, Martin barks an order.]_

 **Martin:** SANTINO! BRING 'EM OVER HERE!

 _[Santino, hearing Martin over the rowdy boys, goes towards Martin. The minion follows.]_

 **Santino:** I'M COMING!

 _[Martin darts into the crowd of boys towards Santino. Some boys exclaim in pain in all of the commotion as Martin passes them.]_

 **Boy2:** Hey! Watch it!

 **Boy3:** Ow! Why are grown-ups so mean?!

 _[The minion, still running through the boys, is laser-focused on Santino. He gasps at the shock surprise he sees.]_

 _[Martin comes in from the minion's right and, with the stone in his right hand, whacks the minion upside the head, sending the minion flipping back and resting on his back. The boys laugh hysterically at the sight.]_

 _[Martin stops and drops the stone. He goes to lift the minion, but it's too heavy. He calls for Santino, who is still running.]_

 **Martin:** Santino? SANTINO! SANTINO, GET OVER HERE!

 _[Santino stops where he is, and sees that Martin is quickly being crowded by the rowdy boys. Santino starts making his way past the boys.]_

 **Santino:** I'M COMING! Excuse me! Excuse me, boys! Let me through! Please!

 _[The boys keep crowding around a struggling Martin with the minion.]_

 **Martin:** Boys! Boys, get off! This man needs help!

 **Boy3:** Yeah, like an asperin.

 _[The boys laugh at the quip as Santino brushes the boys aside and helps Martin pick up the unconscious minion.]_

 _[The boys continue laughing and bickering as Martin and Santino carry the minion out of the crowd.]_

 _[The camera follows Martin and Santino with the minion. Past them, we see the rest of the minions slowly rising to their feet and massaging their heads.]_

 _[We see a close up of two of the minions, massaging their heads. They are confused and shocked at where they are.]_

 _[Another couple of minions massage their heads and are confused at their circumstances.]_

 _[In the foreground, we see a shot of the biggest minion massaging his head, and stunned at where he is. During this, in the background, Martin and Santino set the minion they carried out of the crowd down on the floor.]_

 _[Martin starts addressing the disoriented minions.]_

 **Martin:** Good men! Gentlemen! Listen to me!

 _[The minions slowly turn towards Martin.]_

 _[A minion of average height, Gentro, speaks at the sight of the boys behind Martin.]_

 **Gentro:** MAMMA MIA! What-a are all-a the little boys-a doing here?

 _[Martin reassures Gentro.]_

 **Martin:** They were tricked. We were tricked, too! All of us were tricked by the evil Coachman!

 _[The biggest minion, Mondo, growls in anger at the news.]_

 **Mondo:** RRRRR! I will crush him!

 _[Martin stops Mondo with the news.]_

 **Martin:** The Coachman is dead!

 _[All of the minions, all awake at this point, gasp in shock.]_

 **Martin:** I had to! It was the only way I could stop him!

 _[The minions, still a bit uneasy, shrug the news off loosely, upon reflecting what the Coachman did to them.]_

 _[Martin, with Santino next to him, calls upon the minions to help.]_

 **Martin:** Gentlemen, with the Coachman dead and these boys still here, I want you to take off the top parts of your cloaks. That way, the boys will know that you are the gentlemen that will aid in their return home.

 _[The minions look around, initially uneasy, and slowly begin to remove the top part of their cloaks.]_

 _[Mondo removes his cloak, revealing to have a gentle face accompanied with a muscular, slightly intimidating, body.]_

 _[Gentro takes off his cloak, revealing to be a round-faced man of middle age.]_

 _[Two average size minions unveil their cloaks. The one on the left, Givianti, sports black curly hair and is about 40 years of age. The minion on the right, Stevantro, is a younger man of 30 sporting long straight black locks and overgrown facial hair.]_

 _[The last two minions unveil their cloaks. The one on the left, Antonio, is a older man of 55, sporting spots of grey with his brown locks. The minion on the right, Piero, is a balding man of 42. His brown locks are slowly fading from his head, but not the rest of his face.]_

 _[An upper shot shows all 8 minions unveiled. Martin is looking at his team from left to right: Givianti, Stevantro, Santino, Antonio, Piero, Gentro, and Mondo.]_

 _[Martin smiles at what he sees, calculating. Martin then addresses the grown-up men together.]_

 **Martin:** My friends, with the Coachman gone, we are the adults in charge. We must get these boys back to the mainland and to their homes.

 _[The minions nods, uncertain, but morally sound. Gentro chimes in, unsure.]_

 **Gentro:** But sir...uh...

 **Martin:** Martin! My name is Martin. What is yours?

 **Gentro:** Uh, Gentro. Gentro's my name. Sir Martin, these boys are not ours. They are mischevious, naive and, in a word, bad. Yes, we have to get them home, but how?

 _[Martin looks at Mondo and points to him.]_

 **Martin:** You, sir! Mighty fellow! How do we call you?

 **Mondo:** You call me Mondo, Sir Martin!

 **Martin:** Ah. Mighty Mondo! Will you come with me?

 **Mondo:** _Si10._

 _[Martin points to Santino. Martin leads them both to the pack of loud, rowdy boys.]_

 **Martin:** Santino, you too.

 **Santino:** Alright.

 _[Martin approaches the pack of rowdy, rough-housing boys. Martin tries to get their attention.]_

 **Martin:** Boys! HEY, BOYS!

 _[The boys do not respond. Martin gets frustrated.]_

 **Martin:** BOYS, YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME! BOYS! UGH! Mondo, can you help?

 _[Mondo nods and chimes in with a mighty, echoing bellow.]_

 **Mondo:** _SILENZIO11!_

 _[The bellow deafens the boys as they cover their ears.]_

 _[Even the minions, including Martin, shuddered at the thunderous bellow.]_

 _[All of the carnival sounds on the Island stop and the rides, including the ferris wheel, stop their activity at the sound of the bellow.]_

 _[As the bellow echos, the boys, still covering their ears, slowly look up and stand quietly in front of Santino, Martin, and Mondo. Martin chimes in softly.]_

 **Martin:** _Grazie12._

 **Mondo:** _Prego13._

 _[Now seeing he has the boys undivided attention, Martin talks to the boys.]_

 **Martin:** Now, boys. I don't want to have to ask Mondo to do that again. As long as you pay attention and listen quietly, Mondo will not have to do anything extra. Do you understand?

 _[The boys assuradly nod their heads in confirmation.]_

 **Boy:** Yes, sir.

 **Boy2:** Yes, sir.

 **Boy3:** I get ya.

 **Martin:** Very good. Now, if you haven't already done so, please throw all beer mugs and cups off to your right, and if you have any tobacco products, like chaw, cigars, or cigarettes, please throw them off to your left. If you try to hide or sneak them around, I will have to ask Mondo to provide the proper discipline.

 _[The boys look at Mondo with wide, fearful eyes.]_

 _[Mondo pats his right fist into his left palm with a smirk on his face.]_

 **Mondo:** Don't make me.

 _[The boys scream in fear and in quick cartoon-like fashion, throw all of their tobacco items to their left and beer mugs and bottles off to their right.]_

 _[While the mugs and tobacco are still flying, Martin whispers into Santino's ears.]_

 **Martin:** _(whispering)_ Enlist the other guys to make sure that there is a clear path to the paddle boat for the boys to get on. Also, see if you can find any kind of kindling or kerosene that we can use.

 **Santino:** For the boat?

 **Martin:** Set some aside for the boat, but see if we can use some to start a fire here. We're going to set this Island ablaze.

 _[Santino hesitates momentarily, but then looks at what the boys are doing.]_

 _[We see the boys throwing their last little bits of beer mugs and tobacco products aside.]_

 _[Santino nods in assurance and speaks as he walks off.]_

 **Santino:** Yes, we will.

 _[Martin smiles in assurance as he sees victory in hand.]_

 **Martin:** Boys, I know you won't like this, but the party is over!

 _[In a silent montage set to victorious Italian-influenced music, we see the minions, lead by Martin and Mondo, leading the disappointed boys past the front gate and onto the paddleboat.]_

 _[As one little boy walks up to the boat, he squints at something in the dark shadows of the dock.]_

 _[We see what the boys seeing, which appears to be the faint image of the Coachman's top hat.]_

 _[The little boy, thinking it as nothing, shrugs it off and climbs aboard.]_

 _[We see Stevantro at the bridge of the paddleboat, looking at the controls and figuring out what is what. The camera pans down to see Givianti, Piero, Gentro, and Mondo helping corral the boys on the boat. In the background past the gate, we see Antonio and Martin piling up trash next to the carnival rides.]_

 _[We see Antonio throwing debris and cigars onto the Rough House.]_

 _[We see Martin chunking debris and beer glasses towards the Model Home.]_

 _[We see Santino with a bucket of liquid. He's pouring some of the liquid at various points on the ferris wheel. He then dumps a little on the Rough House. As Santino goes to the Model House, Martin calls out to him.]_

 **Martin:** Santino! Whatever is left, dump it all inside the Model Home.

 **Santino:** Yes, sir!

 _[Santino rushes into the Model Home. We hear a liquid-spilling sound, followed by Santino rushing out of the Model Home.]_

 _[Santino goes to Martin and Antonio. Martin is holding three matches in his hand.]_

 **Martin:** Gentlemen, I have found three matches here on the fairgrounds. I think it's time to send this place back to where it belongs.

 **Antonio:** The starry skies above?

 **Martin:** No. Down to the ground in ashes. Take a match.

 _[Antonio and Santino take a match, leaving one for Martin.]_

 **Martin:** Mister Antonio, please set the Rough House on fire.

 _[Antonio dashes off to the Rough House.]_

 **Antonio:** Yes, Sir Martin.

 **Martin:** I got the ferris wheel.

 **Santino:** What about me?

 _[Martin smiles at Santino.]_

 **Martin:** The Model Home, my friend.

 _[Santino smiles and runs off.]_

 _[Antonio approaches the Rough House and looks down. He sees where Santino poured the kerosene. Antonio strikes the match.]_

 **Antonio:** This place won't be so rough no more.

 _[Antonio drops the match onto the liquid, which quickly catches fire. Antonio runs off as the fire spreads to the Rough House quickly.]_

 _[From within the mostly-destroyed Model Home, we see Santino enter from the front door. He sees where he started pouring the kerosene on the floor next to the wall. He cautiously strikes a match.]_

 **Santino:** It was so beautiful...such a waste.

 _[Santino tosses the match to the wall, which quickly starts a spread. It is evident that Santino spread the kerosene all the way around the house as the fire spreads. Santino quickly dashes from the house as the flames get close to him.]_

 _[We see Santino running quickly from the glowing, smoking Model Home.]_

 _[As the ferris wheel, Martin looks up at the height of the vandalized, worn-down attraction. Martin then looks down at where Santino poured the kerosene. Smiling, Martin strikes his match.]_

 **Martin:** Pleasure Island...go to Hell!

 _[Martin tosses his match at the ferris wheel. The base of the wheel quickly catches fire and starts to spread. Smiling confidently, Martin walks off.]_

 _[On the paddleboat, we see some of the boys exclaiming in awe. Mondo and Gentro are keeping the boys restrained as they exclaim at the sight.]_

 **Boy:** Wow! Do you see that?!

 **Boy2:** Wow! Those guys are REALLY bad!

 **Boy3:** Awww! I want to be their best friends!

 _[From the paddleboat, in slow-motion, we see Martin walking up to the Main Gate. We also see Santino running in from the right and Antonio running in from the left.]_

 _[On the paddleboat, in slow-motion, we see the boys with their mouths open and eyes wide in sheer amazement.]_

 _[Still in slow-motion, Martin is still walking, and Antonio and Santino are still running. Suddenly, we hear some glass breaking and suddenly, BOOM! A fixture for the ferris wheel explodes, creating a fireball that engulfs most of the attraction. This sends Antonio and Santino running faster. Martin, however, doesn't seem to be affected by the blast. He keep on walking.]_

 _[The boys shocked and taken back, scream at the sight of the explosion.]_

 **Boy:** Oh, uh...maybe I don't want to be that bad.

 **Boy2:** Uh, never mind. He seems to dangerous.

 **Boy3:** Uh, I don't want to be his friend.

 _[In regular motion, we hear some softer explosions as Antonio and Santino run to and jump onto the paddleboat.]_

 **Antonio:** Whoa! I did NOT expect that!

 **Santino:** That was scary! I want to go home now!

 _[Martin smiles as he walks to the paddleboat and climbs aboard. Mondo speaks in disbelief as the music fades softly.]_

 **Mondo:** Sir Martin, are you mad?

 _[Martin smiles in confidence as the fiery glow .]_

 **Martin:** Mondo, we just turned an evil business upside-down and freed a bunch of innocent, well partly innocent, children free. Nothing can bother me now.

 _[Mondo, taken back by Martin's cool response, just exhales softly in respect. The heroic music starts up again. Martin starts barking orders, which Mondo echoes.]_

 **Martin:** Let go all of the lines!

 **Mondo:** Let go all lines!

 **Martin:** Stevantro, one-third ahead!

 **Mondo:** Ahead one-third!

 **Martin:** Boys, be respectful at all times or Mondo will have to discipline!

 **Mondo:** Boys, be nice or I will not!

 _[A moment later, the paddleboat leaves the entrance to Pleasure Island.]_

 _[A moment after, the paddleboat is a good distance away from Pleasure Island. We see a strong orange glow coming from the Island.]_

 _[A few moments later, the paddleboat is secured at the dock. With Mondo protecting the vacant stagecoach from boys that want to see or climb on board, Givianti, Stevantro, Santino, Antonio, Piero, and Gentro lead the boys up the road. Martin is on the paddleboat, climbing all up and down inside the boat, ensuring that there are no remaining boys on board.]_

 _[After a moment, we hear a match strike from within the boat. Suddenly, Martin dashes from the boat and onto the pier, with a small steel bucket in his right hand. As Martin approaches the stagecoach with Mondo and talks, we see smoke coming from the open cargo door of the boat.]_

 **Martin:** Is everything fine, Mondo?

 **Mondo:** Yes, sir. A few of the boys wanted to use this to get back home, but with no mules or horses-one of them even suggested that the men pull the coach with the boys in it. One firm look later, they scattered off.

 **Martin:** They'll learn. They'll learn. I just started the boat. How about we start and toss this chariot?

 **Mondo:** Sending the Devil's chariot to it's home? I'm more than happy to.

 _[Mondo gets to the back of the coach, ready to push.]_

 _[Martin opens the coach's door, and pours the liquid onto the seats of the coach. Martin sets the bucket aside off the road, and ready's a match.]_

 **Martin:** On the count of three when you're ready.

 _[Mondo nods in agreement.]_

 **Mondo:** One!

 _[Martin strikes the match.]_

 **Mondo:** Two!

 _[Martin cautiously appraches the open stagecoach with the lit match.]_

 **Mondo:** THREE!

 _[Martin quickly drops the match inside and backs off as flames engulf the interior of the coach. Simultaneously, Mondo shoves the coach forward. The coach picks up speed slightly as it goes towards the paddleboat.]_

 _[From it's side, the coach is engulfed entirely in flames and it rattles on the pier, heading to the boat.]_

 _[Suddenly, BLAM! The wheel drops to the space between the boat and the pier, causing the coach to flip over and land sideways on the paddleboat. The coach breaks apart into several pieces as it lands. Several lit pieces scatter throughout the boat, which was already starting to catch fire.]_

 _[Mondo and Martin watch as the soft glow that it was watching quickly becomes a strong glow of orange. Mondo smiles and pats Martin on the shoulder. They turn and walk off.]_

 _[From the side, we see Martin in the foreground and Mondo on his right side. They keep walking as the crackling glow continues behind them. As they walk, Martin looks off to his left. He's amazed by what he sees.]_

 _[In the grass, we see a small rabbit, glowing a pale blue. It sniffs around, spots Martin, and scurries off behind the small hill.]_

 _[Martin, blinking his eyes, couldn't believe it.]_

 **Martin:** Sir Mondo, go catch up with the boys. I'll be right behind you.

 _[Mondo is confused.]_

 **Mondo:** Sir Martin, what is-

 **Martin:** I thought I saw something. It's probably nothing. Go on, I'll catch up.

 _[Mondo still doesn't understand, but he shrugs it off and continues up the road. Martin walks briskly over the hill where the glowing rabbit went.]_

 _[On the other side of the hill, Martin keeps walking, looking for the rabbit.]_

 _[We see a close-up of Martin, looking around. Suddenly, he catches himself from going any further.]_

 _[We see that Martin was about a foot short of going into the sea from the two-foot high ledge.]_

 _[Regaining his composure and balance, Martin scoffs in frustration.]_

 **Martin:** _(scoffs)_ I've been working too hard tonight.

 _[From a distant shot, we see Martin looking around one last time for the glowing rabbit, which is not to be found. During this, the Blue Fairy's star comes hovering down around Martin's area. As the star approaches, the area around Martin starts glowing a bright blue. The glow catches Martin off guard.]_

 _[Martin looks up and gasps in awe as the area gets brighter.]_

 _[The star approaches an area of the grassy terrian just in front of Martin.]_

 _[With the area getting too bright for his eyes, Martin crouches and covers his eyes from the super glow.]_

 _[In front of Martin, we see the star transform into the Blue Fairy, sporting her Magic Wand in her left hand. Smiling, she approaches Martin, still shuddering in fear.]_

 _[Martin, still shaking and shuddering, gasps and stops shaking as the Blue Fairy's right hand gently lays upon the top of his head.]_

 **Blue Fairy:** Martin, be still and rise.

 _[Martin slowly rises up to stand tall. He slowly opens his eyes. He gasps at what he sees.]_

 **Martin:** _(gasps) Mamma14!_ An angel from Heaven!

 _[The Blue Fairy laughs at the declaration.]_

 **Blue Fairy:** Good sir, I am the messenger of wisdom, love, joy, and life.

 _[Upon hearing this, Martin kneels as if to pray.]_

 **Martin:** Dear angel, why have you sought me?

 **Blue Fairy:** I have come down to reward you, Martin. You're brave, unselfish actions have found favor.

 **Martin:** But madam, I had to destroy another human being.

 **Blue Fairy:** It is true that nothing justifies death, but the many young souls that you have freed and saved are too great to ignore. Sir Martin, do you regret your actions?

 **Martin:** Only that of killing the Coachman. All else, I have no regret.

 **Blue Fairy:** Martin, what do you know of the men that you have freed?

 **Martin:** I don't know what they have done in their past lives. I only hope - _(gasps horrified, stands up in shock)_ -Madam! Did I leave those boys with criminals?

 **Blue Fairy:** No! No. All of the young ones are in good hands. The men all have families and loved ones in their lives. Once the boys are returned to their homes, the men will go back to their homes and families, too.

 _[Martin sighs in relief.]_

 **Blue Fairy:** I understand you have a family, also.

 _[Martin smiles and sighs at the thought of them.]_

 **Martin:** Francesca...Claudia. Wha-Wait. You know them?

 **Blue Fairy:** Indeed. They belong in the fields of Colletorto.

 **Martin:** Yes, yes. Oh, how I miss them.

 **Blue Fairy:** If you wish to see them again, kneel.

 _[Martin's face lights up.]_

 **Martin:** You-? You will-?

 **Blue Fairy:** You have proven yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish in your actions. You are worthy of this one wish to be with your family.

 _[Martin is taken back as he slowly kneels. On his knees, Martin keeps looking up.]_

 **Martin:** Dear angel, if it's not too much to ask, before you send me home, may I have the honor of placing a kiss on your precious hand?

 _[The Blue Fairy giggles a little, and shows Martin her right hand.]_

 **Blue Fairy:** _(giggles)_ Unusual, but seeing how grateful you are-

 _[Martin gently takes the Blue Fairy's hand, and applies a gentle kiss to the forehand. He pats the kissed area sincerely and takes one last look at the Fairy.]_

 **Martin:** _(soft and sincere)_ Thank you, blessed angel.

 _[Martin crouches down, kneeling, with his eyes closed.]_

 _[The Blue Fairy waves her wand and touches Martin, who starts glowing white.]_

 **Blue Fairy:** I send thee, Martin, back to the fields of Colletorto, in honor of your bold, unselfish rescue of thousands of young boys.

 _[By this point Martin is glowing solid white.]_

 **Blue Fairy:** May you continue to live your life in honest, unwavering love and happiness. May you find comfort in the arms of your beloved wife and daughter.

 _[With a flash, Martin's body disappears. Gentle heroic music starts. The Blue Fairy, seeing that the deed is done, sighs in content. She looks out into the sea.]_

 _[She sees Pleasure Island, with a faint orange glow coming off the top. The glow flickers, and then disappears, leaving Pleasure Island as a cold, distant island.]_

 _[The Blue Fairy smiles in content.]_

 **Blue Fairy:** It is done.

 _[The Blue Fairy stretches her arms and transforms back into a star. She flies off into her place in the sky as the heroic music grows louder. The camera pans up and zooms out. The camera becomes still as we see the open sea, the remaining shadow of Pleasure Island, and the faint, dying glow of the burning boat and coach. The heroic music concludes as the camera fades to black.]_

 **THE END**

 **PINOCCHIO: THE FATE OF EVIL**

1 Show yourself or I will kill you!

2 Show yourself!

3 Pinocchio, come out now!

4 You idiot boy! I will chop you up and put you on my fireplace tonight!

5 Curses!

6 Stop! Come back here! Stop, you stupid mules!

7 Get back here now! Camilla! Rolleta! Come back!

8 My home! My precious home! My life! My marionettes! MY GOLD!

9 Help! Help me! Fire! There is fire! I need water! Water! Anyone with water! Please help me!

10 Yes.

11 SILENCE!

12 Thanks.

13 You're welcome.

14 Mother!


End file.
